mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quests
Obviously, we will need a list of all the possible quests, and what their rewards are etc. I'll try to find as many as possible, but I don't often do quests myself (being part of the rebel faction in-game). -- Carralpha I have written everything I remember --Evil genius93 14:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Those are all the ones I can think of - and more. -- Carralpha 16:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Village quests aren't "quite useless" if you're trying to improve your relations with that village eh :Yeah, there's nothing like recruiting 20 two-tier unit in your favorite village. Supernaut K 02:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :your talking about recruiting 20 tier two units - i got 20 men at arms for 200 denars at my fav village ^^ (relations at 72) Thyris 10:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I never got the "challenge someone for lady" quest in Warband. Is it removed? Or is it just me? Supernaut K 02:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : I've also never had the fighting on a ladies behalf quest in warband, but I've not been playing that long. :: i'm sure ive had that quest in warband ... but not very often yet Thyris 17:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: They certainly do exist. I think a prerequisite is that the lady must also have another suitor aside from you. Also, the duel doesn't necessarily reward positive relations, since some ladies don't want you to duel in the first place. 20:39, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I added a couple of quests that were missing, but my "Ransom/Rescue" a noble entry is somewhat incomplete as I have never successfully completed this quest line. From what I know the reward for bringing two nations to peace is 10,000 Dinars, not 12,000. 02:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : in warband it is definately 10,000 denars, while it costs 6,000 denars to bribe a not yet persuaded lord. im not sure about basic m&b, it could've been 12,000 denars with 7,000 denars for the bribing but since i have warband i haven't played m&b anymore Thyris 17:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : got it wrong, it is the other way round - warband is 12k (im sure that i once only got 10k, but either it was in an older version of warband or in m&b, but i honestly dont know) Thyris 22:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) find wheat quest @ village elder does anybody know if this quest is availbale in warband, too? because ive never had it yet and ive done quite a lot of quests to improve relations with villages (god, how i hate delivering cattle) --Thyris 12:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I get this quest recently, and i have recent version of Warband (1.143). I think that village has to be Poor to get this quest (becuse village elder was complaining how they were attacked by bandits and had bad year and without wheat they woud starve...). I recently free them of bandit oppresion, if that mean something... ' 21:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Jagmodo' Rescue/Ransom a Prisoner The page says you can "pose as the prisoner", but I haven't found any way to do this. Bribing the guard allows you to talk to the prisoner, but the only dialogue option leads to "you need to get the key from the guard". Is there something I'm missing? You can complete the quest by attacking the guard and then defeating everyone. I did this at a castle, and only needed to kill the guard to get in, and then 6-7 troops (mostly archers) to get out. It's possible you can just run, but I didn't see a door. I'm currently stuck trying to rescue someone from a town, which is much harder - attacking the guard pulls in all the troops in the zone, and I'm not good enough to solo 4+ Nord Infantry. 16:59, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the posing as a prisoner thing, I don't think I've seen any way to do this either. :You cannot just run with a prisoner, you have to defeat everyone. It is very difficult to fight all the guards, but that is what you must do. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:23, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Intrigue against lord as a rebel? So im doing the "intrigue against lord" quest where i have to privately denounce a lord to my liege, but im playing as a swadian rebel (hence lady isolla is in my party) and when i go to talk to isolla theres no dialogue option... Is it because shes in my party, is there any way to fix this? Will appreciate any help you can give me... 04:17, August 6, 2014 (UTC)krattz :If you don't have an actual liege, it is probably not possible to complete the quest. Can't really say anything more as I've never been in this situation. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:45, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, it sounds like ill have to successfully depose harlaus before i can finish the quest if i can at all... Ok thanks for the insight 08:57, August 7, 2014 (UTC)krattz where are the viking conquest quests? hmm??? 03:22, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Nobody who knows what they are has added them yet. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:38, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Proof that lord will never escape after defeat if is target of quest to persuade him to make peace In Warband 1.171, in the file module_scripts.py, the function "cf_check_hero_can_escape_from_player" includes a check that the lord is not a target of this quest.